Un père et son fils
by nanie nouche
Summary: OS: Une entrée dans la vie du Survivant. Et si son père avait été différent, aurait-il été plus heureux?


**Note de l'auteure : **Bonjour à tous ! Alors tout d'abord, je suis navrée d'être si en retard sur les trois fics que j'ai commencé, mais comme vous vous en douté, mis à part fanfiction, j'ai une autre vie, comme chacun d'entre vous, et donc en ce moment je passe des examens. Je dois dire que là j'ai pris une pause parce que le droit des sociétés et le droit rural, faut y bouffer ! J'ai déjà une semaine de retard dans mes révisions d'ailleurs…snif

Tout cela pour vous dire que je vis toujours et que je n'abandonne pas mes fics. Au contraire. Je vais tout reprendre. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour le moment, je vous donne quelques mises en bouche. J'ai une autre idée bien plus triste, qui me vient de mon petit ange Asuka Snape, et je pense que je la publierai bientôt aussi si je l'écris.

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à la vilaine auteure JKR. (Moi je sais pourquoi elle est vilaine)**

**Attention** :

Fic à ne pas lire si :

-vous êtes homophobes

-vous n'aimez pas l'utilisation de mots injurieux

-vous n'aimez pas Severus ou Harry…mais dans ce cas, que faites-vous là ??

Bonne lecture.

**Un père et son fils**

Harry s'installa à table, attrapant au passage une tartine que venait de beurrer la personne qui lui faisait face.

-'jour !

-C'est bonjour ! Et je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'enlever le pain de la bouche !

-Tu ne l'avais pas encore mastiqué ! se défendit le jeune homme en souriant.

-Bien. Je ferais en sorte de déposer une couche de bave en même temps que je tartine le beurre.

Harry fit une grimace dégoutée.

-Bon, en ce cas, je te laisserai manger tranquillement ! Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Finit-il en mâchouillant consciencieusement le morceau de pain. Cha manque un peu de conchiture !

Il reçu un regard noir pour toute réponse.

-Au fait, c'est à quelle heure le train demain ?

-C'est la même heure chaque année !

-Mouais. C'est pas parce qu'on reprend les cours que tu dois commencer à faire ta tête de cochon ?

-Pardon ?!

Harry pouffa devant l'air ahuri de son père.

-Je sais bien que Poudlard approche et tes petits serpentard aussi, mais on est toujours à la maison !

-Poudlard n'a rien à voir dans mon comportement, par contre toi mon garçon, tu as le don de m'énerver dès le matin.

Le jeune homme prit son air le plus malheureux qu'il pu.

-Moi, vraiment ? Je suis siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gentil…

L'homme sourit.

-Tu as de la chance d'être mon fils. Saleté de griffondor !

-Je suis outré !

-Pas autant que moi…

-Y'a quelques années tu ne disais pas ça.

Harry n'eut le droit qu'à un regard ennuyé.

**Flash Back :**

-Harry !! Descend, on va finir par être en retard.

-Je ne trouve plus mes chaussettes neuves !

-Je les ai rangées dans ta valise !

-Mais je n'ai pas fini de tout énumérer.

-Je l'ai fait pour toi hier soir.

Une valise arriva bientôt en bas de l'escalier suivit de près par l'enfant.

-Tu m'as l'air angoissé mon garçon. Je serais là tout le temps, tout ira bien.

Le garçon se tordait les doigts, l'air incertain.

-Papa ?...

-Harry ?

-Je…Je…

-Pose ta question.

Il fixa son regard sur ses chaussures et décida de se lancer.

-Et si le choixpeau décidait de m'envoyer à Poufsouffle.

-Tu n'iras pas à Poufsouffle Harry voyons.

-Ou à Serdaigle ?

-C'est une très bonne maison. Ce sont des élèves travailleurs et respectueux.

-Et même si je n'allais pas à Serpentard, tu continuerais de m'aimer ?

L'homme sourit.

-Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis directeur de cette maison que je vais te renier si tu n'y allais pas !

-Et si j'allais à Griffondor ?

Severus sembla réfléchir.

-Et bien, je pense que j'y survivrais.

L'inquiétude ne disparut pas totalement du visage du garçon.

Severus sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais si tu continues à être si lent on risque d'arriver en retard à la gare.

-Pourquoi on ne se rend pas directement à Poudlard comme avant ?

L'homme soupira.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…mais je suppose qu'il faut parfois savoir vivre des choses différentes. Ta mère aurait sûrement approuvé ton passage par le train, comme chaque enfant. Et puis, tu retrouveras Draco et d'autres enfants. Tu vas pouvoir faire ta rentrée comme tout le monde.

-Hum.

Le garçon ne paraissait pas convaincu.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ce moment et que chaque année tu voudras renouveler l'expérience.

-Si tu le dis.

-Allez, assez discuté, on y va !

Ils sortirent et se rendirent à la gare de Londres.

-Papa. Pourquoi il n'y a pas de quai neuf trois-quart ? On s'est trompé de gare ?

Severus lui fit un léger sourire en guise de réponse avant de lui désigner un groupe de rouquin qui arrivait chargé d'objets peu commun chez les moldus.

-Regarde bien.

Les yeux ronds, il les vit se jeter contre un mur et disparaitre.

Severus pouffa.

-Tu pensais qu'ils étaient fous ?

Harry hocha de la tête en une réponse positive.

-Ce sont des Weasley, ce qui laisserait la place au doute…, commença l'homme d'un air songeur, mais il s'agit en fait d'un passage secret pour les sorciers. A nous maintenant.

Harry courut vers le mur les points serrés sur son charriot et les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand il les rouvrit il était sur un quai rempli de sorciers qui s'activaient autour d'un train. Son père le regardait d'un air moqueur.

Harry lui tira la langue.

-Je monte où ?

-Là où tu voudras.

-Et toi ?

-Je vais transplaner. On se retrouvera à l'école, lors de la répartition des premières années.

Severus aida son fils à trouver un wagon vide et l'y installa.

-Evite de te faire remarquer.

-Oui. Je vais essayer.

Après un rapide baisé sur la joue, le maitre des potions s'éloigna.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Tu étais si innocent à cette époque là, se souvint rêveusement Severus.

-Les choses ont bien changé, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

-Tout à fait.

Ils se lancèrent un regard de défi.

-N'empêche, la tête que tu as fait quand tu as entendu « GRIFFONDOR » !

Il éclata de rire.

-Et quand j'ai commencé à ne passer mon temps qu'avec Ron et Hermione !

-Il est vrai que je ne m'y étais pas préparé. Je t'avais idéalisé…

-Eh ! Ca c'est méchant !

L'homme le regardait d'un air moqueur.

-N'empêche que je me serais jamais autant amusé chez les coincés !

-Tu parles des Serdaigles ?

-Non, des Serpentards !

Le garçon pouffa devant l'air inepte de son père.

Mais celui-ci eut tôt fait de se reprendre et afficha bientôt un visage ne laissant transparaitre aucun sentiment.

-Il me semble que tu es des amis à Serpentard.

-J'ai UN ami à Serpentard.

-Et Blaise ?

-Bon, ça fait deux, mais le premier n'était pas à Serpentard quand je l'ai connu.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

-D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne Draco…Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose papa.

Severus le fixa de son regard perçant. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de vraiment grave, car son fils n'utilisait ce ton que lors d'occasions exceptionnellement graves.

-Et bien…c'est-à-dire que…on se connait depuis longtemps lui et moi…et ça fait des années qu'on ne se quitte pratiquement pas.

-Sauf l'an dernier.

-Justement…l'an dernier. En fait, il nous a fallu un peu de répit. Des choses sont arrivées…qui n'auraient jamais dû se produire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Nous avons…

**Flash Back**

-Tu crois que c'est bien de boire les bouteilles de la réserve de Sev ?

-Elles sont faites pour être bues de toute façon !

Ils rirent bêtement !

Leur attitude ne laissait pas la place au doute concernant leur degré d'alcoolémie.

-De toute façon, fallait y penser avant. On est déjà à la neuvième.

-Oui, au moins ! Et je crois qu'il va falloir arrêter parce que je vais être malade.

Ils pouffèrent de nouveau en se courbant en avant.

-C'est pas de la piquette ! On va être malade c'est certain ! Mais merci Papa de partager !

-Il va nous tuer quand il le saura !

Ils rirent encore. Chaque mot prononcé amenait un gloussement idiot.

-Faudrait peut-être faire appel à Dobby pour les bassines !

-Peut-être bien. On va pas salir la belle moquette du salon !

-C'est un tapis Draco !

-C'est pareil. C'est pas facile de nettoyer.

-Mais si ! Un peu de ceci, un peu de cela et pif paf pouf un tapis tout beau tout propre !

-C'est Mr Propre !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Non, faut y arrêter là ! Je te prêterai plus ma télé moldue !

-Mais, t'es pas gentil !

Ils se couchèrent sur le tapis, trouvant le sol plus apte à les soutenir que l'équilibre traître qui pouvait disparaitre à chaque instant et les mener à une chute douloureuse. Ils s'étaient installés de sorte à ce que seule leur tête soit proche l'une de l'autre pour qu'ils puissent continuer à discuter tout en pouvant gesticuler à loisir.

-Tu sais quoi ? demanda Draco.

-Ta phrase n'est pas très correcte, mais non, je ne sais pas. Alors dis-moi.

-Je crois que je t'aime.

-Ah ui ? Mais moi aussi je t'aime.

-Tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime ?

-Ca dépend, tu m'aimes comment ?

Le silence s'installa entre eux tandis que Draco s'était redressé sur un coude pour mieux observer le visage d'Harry.

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

Le brun arqua un sourcil en signe de défi.

Le blond se pencha alors sur le visage du brun et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un simple effleurement avant de se reculer pour voir la réaction de son ami.

Il semblait dubitatif.

-Je n'ai pas bien saisi. Montre-moi encore.

Et il le fit. Avec plus de conviction cette fois-ci.

Harry s'était redressé à son tour et ils se regardaient avec un air calculateur.

-Tu veux que je te montre comment moi je t'aime ? continua le brun.

-Chacun son tour. Répondit le blond en l'invitant d'un regard à lui exposer ses sentiments.

C'est un ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain, nus comme des vers et malades comme des chiens.

Ils se rappelèrent bien trop vite ce qu'il s'était passé et ne s'adressèrent plus la parole pendant quelques semaines, ne souhaitant pas accepter leurs sentiments. Après tout, ils n'avaient fait que boire une bouteille ou deux de trop et s'étaient lancé des défis…ou peut-être pas…

**Fin du Flash back**

-C'EST VOUS QUI LES AVEZ BUES ??

-Il t'en a fallu du temps !

Severus s'était levé depuis quelques minutes et faisait les cents pas.

-Tu as couché avec Draco ?

-Je crois que j'ai été plutôt clair sur ce point.

-En effet.

-Et maintenant ?

-Et bien, nous…nous avons décidé d'accepter ce fait.

-ET ?

-Et de continuer…

Le maitre des potions, si calme et serein en toute occasion, se tapait actuellement la tête contre l'un des murs du salon.

-C'est une blague ? Si c'est le cas, elle est de très mauvais goût !

-Ce n'est pas une blague !

-Mon fils est gay.

-ET ALORS ??

-Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait passer pour père un homosexuel débile !

-Pardon ?!

-James ! Je parle de cet imbécile qui s'est fait passer pour ton père après ta naissance…pour nous protéger ta mère et toi. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Et bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il a James ?!

-Il était homosexuel ! Il sortait avec Sirius ! D'où le fait qu'il trainait si souvent chez toi ! Mais tu étais trop petit. Cependant, il m'arrivait de venir vous voir, ta mère et toi. Avant Le soir où…Enfin, et tu as vécu entouré d'homos ! Quand ce n'était pas Sirius, c'était Rémus ! Une vraie bande de …

-DE QUOI PAPA ?? Une bande de PEDES !! C'est de ça que tu parles ?!

-Et bien oui ! Je pensais que tu allais te marier ! Que j'aurais des petits enfants ! Et là tu m'annonces ça de but en blanc ! Tu croyais que j'allais sauter de joie ?!

-Non, mais je pensais que tu m'aimais ! Je pensais que tu m'accepterais, quels que soient les choix que je ferais ! C'est bien ce que tu m'as toujours dit ?

Severus inspira profondément et soupira.

-Je ne sais plus trop là. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Harry tomba dans un fauteuil, plus meurtri qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Severus fit finalement volte face et se retrouva bientôt dans les bras de son fils.

-Je suis désolé Harry. J'ai été choqué, mais je t'aime. Tu es tout ce que j'ai. Même si tu étais un cracmol je t'aimerai toujours ! Et aimer les hommes n'est pas une tare ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Draco était le pire des imbéciles. Il est digne de toi !

Ils pleurèrent tous les deux pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se redresser et de reprendre une allure plus appropriée.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non. Comment le pourrais-je ?

-Alors pourquoi en veux-tu tant à James ?

Severus décida qu'il était temps de ne plus se cacher. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil face à celui de son fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Et bien, c'est assez compliqué et simple à la fois. Quand ta mère et moi nous nous sommes remis ensemble, alors que j'étais déjà devenu un mangemort, j'ai décidé de devenir espion pour l'ordre. Et à ce moment là, je voyais ta mère en cachette. Et puis, elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait un enfant, toi bien sûr. Mais personne ne devait savoir qu'il s'agissait de mon enfant. Alors on a demandé à James de nous aider à maintenir le secret en se mariant avec ta mère. Tout ce passait comme nous le pensions jusqu'à ce que cette idiotie de prophétie apparaisse. Si j'avais été seul ce soir là…Mais cette abrutie de Lestrange m'accompagnait et elle s'est empressée d'aller tout rapporter à son maître pour avoir droit à son os. Voldemort est devenu fou et s'est précipité chez nous. Enfin, chez les Potter dans la version officielle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir. Quand je suis arrivé, il ne restait que le corps sans vie des trois meilleurs amis et de la femme que j'aimais. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu aussi. J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Severus fit une pause dans son récit, sa voix était devenue rauque.

-Alors que je me demandais qu'allait devenir ma vie sans vous deux et ces trois idiots pour nous divertir…on s'était créé une belle vie tous ensembles…J'ai pensé mourir. Et puis, j'ai pleuré. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende d'autres pleurs. Les tiens. Tu hurlais. Je t'ai cherché, tu étais dans ton couffin, sous une planche qui était tombée. Et j'étais tellement heureux !

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, ainsi que sur celui d'Harry qui écoutait patiemment le récit de sa vie.

-Tu n'avais rien. Tu étais si petit et pourtant tu venais de vaincre le Lord Noir. En fait, tu n'avais pas rien. Tu avais cette cicatrice que tu as toujours. Mais c'était tellement rien par rapport à tout le reste. Désormais tu serais là et j'allais continuer à vivre pour t'apporter tout l'amour que notre grande famille t'aurait apporté. On aurait pu être tellement heureux tous ensemble…

Harry posa sa main sur celle de son père et souffla :

-Tu m'as rendu heureux papa. Je suis heureux. Nous le sommes ensemble. Je t'aime papa.

Ils pleurèrent encore.

Puis décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se reposer avant de se remettre à sangloter comme deux vieilles filles devant les feux de l'amour.

Ils se couchèrent ensemble, comme lorsqu'Harry avait sept ans et qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Ca n'était arrivé que rarement ces dernières années, mais ils avaient senti tous les deux qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à fermer l'œil s'ils n'étaient pas proches l'un de l'autre, pas que les murs soient si épais…mais le contact était parfois vital pour que deux êtres se sentent en sécurité.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils se reposaient, il n'était pas l'heure de dormir, à peine celle de déjeuner, mais ils avaient besoin de calme.

-Papa, tu dors ?

-Non.

-Tu apprécieras toujours autant Draco ?

-Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon propre fils. Alors je suppose que ça ne lui fait qu'une entrée plus prononcée dans notre vie.

-Tu nous laisseras encore boire dans ta réserve ? pouffa Harry.

-Il ne faudrait peut-être pas trop abuser de ma gentillesse. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je songe à faire changer ce tapis…

-Oh, et le canapé…ainsi que les fauteuils en fait. Et peut-être même quelques endroits de la cuisine.

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir les réactions de son père, Harry les imagina suffisamment bien pour en plaisanter pendant plusieurs semaines.

-Je vais demander à changer d'appartement et je vous laisserai celui-ci.

Harry faillit s'étouffer dans son oreiller. Severus ne mit pas très longtemps à rire à son tour.

-Bon et bien je crois qu'il n'est plus question de se reposer. On devrait descendre au salon.

-Je suis d'accord.

Ils se levèrent donc et se rendirent là où ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur matinée.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et profitèrent du silence qui leur était offert. Aucun d'eux ne rompit le silence. Si bien qu'ils finirent par s'endormir le cœur léger.

Plus tard, une alarme retentit à l'entrée d'un étranger dans la maison. Les deux hommes se relevèrent, baguette au poing. Draco s'immobilisa dans un sourire gêné.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous dormiez. Je devais rapporter quelque chose à Harry.

Harry se laissa retomber tandis que Severus remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

Draco s'approcha pour le saluer et resta près de son petit ami sans faire un geste déplacé.

-Je t'ai connu plus expressif Draco.

-Pardon Severus ?

-Je pensais que vous aviez dépassé le stade du baise main avec Harry !

Les yeux du blond étaient grands ouverts, sa bouche formait un O de surprise. Il n'avait jamais paru si choqué qu'il semblait l'être à présent.

-Je…Je…Pardon ?

-Tu sembles bien plus explicite lorsqu'il s'agit de boire mes alcools et de séduire mon fils unique !

Harry crut bon d'intervenir lorsqu'il vit le teint clair de Draco viré au blanc transparent.

-Il est au courant Dray. Il sait tout.

-Même pour… ?

Le brun hocha la tête en une réponse affirmative.

-Et pour… ?

La même réponse lui fut donnée.

-Et aussi pour… ?

-Oui. Même pour ça.

Draco eut la politesse de rougir.

Le silence s'était installé entre eux, le temps que le blond digère l'information.

Ce fut le jeune brun qui rompit le silence dans un cri désespéré :

- Non, ce n'est pas possible !!

-Quoi ? S'inquiétèrent les deux autres !

-Mon appareil photo ne s'est pas déclenché ! J'ai raté les deux meilleurs moments à ne pas manquer !

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Severus d'un air dubitatif.

-Votre tête lorsque vous avez appris les nouvelles ! C'était impayable ! Je suis trop déçu !!

-Fichez-moi le camp bande de petits saligots !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et commencèrent à monter les marches.

-Tu lui as dit pour le salon de cette maison ? chuchota Draco.

-Non, il n'y aurait pas survécu.

Severus se releva rapidement et inspecta son environnement à la recherche de traces suspectes sous les rires des adolescents.

FIN.

Alors ? qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Peut-être trop rapide, pas assez complet ? J'avais envie d'écrire une fic de ce style. Ce n'est pas trop niais ? Enfin, faites moi part de vos impressions. J'y répondrais. (Même si là aussi j'ai du retard, mais les réponses aux reviews arrivent, si si c'est vrai)

Bisous et à Bientôt


End file.
